Imaginary Enemies
by sonlover25
Summary: Like Romeo and Juliet, the Beale's and Vause's were not allowed to associate with one another due to their different places in the social ladder. But will Beca and Chloe follow the status quo? Or will they follow their hearts and break the rules? A PP/OITNB collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is a story that I have been working on for quite awhile now and I have finally gotten the courage to actually post it. It's kind of a collaboration of Pitch Perfect meets Orange is the New Black, but it is mainly focused on the Pitch Perfect characters. I thought of this story idea while I was browsing through some of the Pitch Perfect stories several months ago and I came across a story that also mixed OITNB and PP and I thought that those two story lines actually go well together. So, I came up with this story and I hope you guys like it. Also, if those of you read my other story Angels, don't worry, I haven't given up on it. I just kind of need a break from it for a little bit and I have been mainly focusing on getting a few chapters written on this story. If I get enough reviews or people interested in this, I will post another chapter for you guys. Enjoy. =)  
><strong>

**Imaginary Enemies**

**Chapter One**

I've never really had the easy life. Never been one to have close friends or popularity. Those who happen to be close to me were very special because I rarely open up to anyone. Growing up, I was known as the kid who had the two prison moms for parents. With a reputation like that, I obviously wasn't everyone's favorite person to be around. In fact, it was probably your best interest to avoid me at all cost, or at least that's what most of the town people told their children. Everyone followed this rule…that was everyone except for her. Now, you're probably wondering who is this crazy girl who decided to break the rules of society to hang around the likes of me. Well, you will find out shortly when we get there. My story starts on a typical Sunday night at dinner. You would think dinner would be when you sit down with one another and talk about how each other's day has gone right? Well, you obviously haven't met my family.

"Jesus Christ Piper! All I said was that I needed to add some salt to it! That doesn't mean that I don't hate what you made!"

And here's point one that my family isn't your typical sun-shiny family. The woman who is currently yelling is my mom Alex Vause. This is pretty typical dinner for me. Usually my parents argue over something silly throughout the whole dinner and then return back to being semi-normal.

"I'm not saying that you think what I made is gross! I'm just saying that if you like what I made then why do you feel the need to add salt to make it unhealthy? That kind of defeats the purpose of it being a HEALTHY meal Alex!"

And that would be my other mom, Piper Chapman. Now, you're probably wondering why they don't share the same last name. Well, it was because the two couldn't stop arguing enough to pick which last name they would use, so they both decided on keeping their own. The most common question I hear being asked is, "Beca, why are these two still together if all they do is fight?" Believe it or not, they are actually both so incredibly in love with one another that it is actually sickening. They probably wouldn't admit it out loud though, but they do show it when they think no one is looking. I'm actually pretty sure that they can only understand each other so I've stopped trying to make any sense of it. Anyway, basically these two have shared a lot of history together and that is a story for another day.

"I don't get why you keep trying to push this healthy shit on us! I'm pretty sure Beca likes to eat pizza just as much as I do!" Alex said while trying to put me into the conversation. I was about to respond when Piper said something.

"We can't just eat pizza every night Alex! It's not good for a growing girl to constantly eat junk food!"

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Oh don't try to act all miss healthy eating Pipes! You know just as well as I do that you enjoy all that unhealthy shit just as much as I do. I remember when you begged me to go into town at three in the morning just to get you ice cream and pizza rolls because you were on your period and craving them."

I laughed at that, which caused Piper to glare at me. "And what has made you all giggly all of a sudden?"

Still laughing I said, "Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about a hormonal you begging mom to go get you pizza rolls and ice cream at three in the morning."

Alex grinned and said, "You should have seen her when I said that I wasn't going to do it. She had actually been drinking a few hours before so your mother here was very drunk and when I refused to go, she quickly ran into another room and grabbed one of her brother's foam swords and a pillow and stood in my way. She refused to move until we dueled one another to a "fight to the death."

Laughing even harder, I took a bite of the terrible steamed broccoli and tried not to cringe at the taste. "Who won?"

Alex sighed and said, "Your mother did. So, I actually had to throw pants on and run to the store. I mean literally run to the store. As a type of punishment to losing the battle, the loser had to run from the house to the store to get the food."

Piper started laughing at that and said, "It was pretty cute watching your mom run in her little short shorts."

"They were the only ones I could find! And they weren't mine! They were yours thank you very much!" Alex said with a pout.

Laughing at the story, we all continued to eat dinner. Thankfully, the arguing stopped for now. After dinner was over, I was upstairs in my room when my best friend Jesse texted me. **"Hey Becaw! You fancy a little drive tonight?"**

I rolled my eyes at the text and responded back. **"I think I need to stay home tonight. Sorry bro. =("**

Not a minute sooner, my phone dinged but this time it was from Stacie. **"Rebecca Ann Vause! You are going out with us tonight whether you like it or not. Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. You pick."**

I rolled my eyes and tried not to smile at the text. Stacie has been my best friend just about as long as Jesse has been. They are just about the only two people that I trust the most in my life. Stacie and I have a unique relationship though. We dated for about a year and a half our freshman year of high school before we both mutually decided on keeping it as friends. It's never been awkward between us either, which both of us are thankful for. She's also been the only one that I open up to about my parents. It's not that I don't trust Jesse, because I do with my life, it's just she's the only one who knows how much it had sucked growing up with two moms who are known as Litchfield's famous prison inmates.

I decided to mess with her a little bit and text back. **"Hm…and say that I pick the hard way?"**

My phone went off a minute later and I laughed at what she said back. **"The hard way would be me coming into your house and forcibly dragging your ass out of it. And don't even try using the whole Piper and Alex would get pissed excuse. Because let's face it: your parents absolutely love me to pieces. ;)"**

I sighed and figured it was a loss cause and that I should just give in. **"Fine…tell Jess to pick me up down the street. I will be there shortly."**

"**That's my girl. See you soon!"**

I got up from my bed and decided to slide on some basketball shorts and a hoodie. I put on a snapback hat backwards and started listening to see if my parents went to bed. It's not like they would really care if I go out on a school night…well okay Piper would but Alex probably wouldn't care…but I just don't want to deal with them arguing with one another.

I slowly made my way downstairs and I could tell that at least Piper was in bed. Alex could be either in her game room watching some type of movie or in bed. It's actually kind of hard to tell with her. I almost made it to the front door when I heard a throat being cleared. Turning around slowly, I saw that it was Alex standing behind me with a grin on her face.

"And just where do you think you're going Becs?" Alex asked as she kept her grin on her face.

"Oh um…Jesse texted me and asked to hang out for a little bit…is it okay if I go out?" I asked, praying that she will say yes.

"You know…I should probably tell your mother that you were trying to sneak out. If she ever found out about that, she would probably ground you for a month." I started groaning at that. Well, there goes my freedom for a little bit. "BUT…luckily I'm not the loser parent. I know how it is growing up and wanting to hang out with friends. I just want you to promise me that you'll stay out of the drug scene kid, don't end up how I did. Trust me, federal prison is not a fun place to end up at."

"But isn't that how you met Nicky and Lorna?" I asked curiously.

Alex smirked and said, "Maybe. But that's not the point. The point is your secret is safe with me as long as you don't make me regret it. And make sure you're home at a decent time okay? You know how your mother is about getting a shit ton of sleep and what not."

Smiling, I walked over to Alex and gave her a hug, which she happily returned. "Thank you for being the cool parent. I love you."

She pulled away form me and patted my arm while saying, "One of use has to be. And I love you too kid, now get out of here before I change my mind. Oh, and tell Stacie I said hello." Alex winked at me and started to walk back to her game room.

Smiling, I walked to the front door and left. Stacie wasn't even kidding when she said that my parents love her. Sometimes I think they love her more than they love me. Walking outside, I took a deep breath of fresh air. I really do love it here in late summer. The weather isn't too bad but it isn't too chilly either. Walking down the street, I heard a car pull up and someone yell out the window.

"BECAW! BECAW!" Jesse yelled.

I turned to him and laughed because I could already tell he was high off his ass. "Jesus Jess, I didn't expect you to start without me." I walked around and got into the front seat of his Jeep Wrangler. Jesse grinned and started to drive off.

"I was bored and Stacie wasn't keeping me entertained enough back there. And I didn't even know if you were going to be able to hang out tonight. So, I just decided to get started early in case your parents said no." Jesse said as he continued to drive. He was actually a better driver while he was high than he was when he wasn't.

"Well, luckily for you, Alex was the one who caught me sneaking out. Who by the way said to tell you hi Stace." I said as I looked back and smiled at her.

She smiled back and said, "I'm telling you Becs, your parents love me."

"So was she pissed at you?" Jesse asked, completely ignoring mine and Stacie's comments.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Jess, this is Alex Vause…as in _the_ Alex Vause that we are talking about here. She was really cool about it all and all she did was warn me about staying away from the drug scene and making sure I didn't end up like how she did. And she also said not to stay out too late because of school." I pulled open Jesse's glove box and saw the bag of weed and papers in there. I rolled my eyes again and said, "Jesus Jess. You really need to find a better place to hide this stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Have I mentioned how much I envy you? I wish I had as cool as parents as you do Becs."

I snorted at this and said, "Yeah okay. Because having parents who argue with one another over the most ridiculous things is an awesome thing to have in your life. The only "cool" one is Alex and that's only because she's trying to make sure she doesn't fuck up my life like how her parents fucked up hers. And my other mom tries to be "cool" and "hip", her words not mine, because her mother was so stuck up her own ass to even pay attention to Piper when she was growing up."

I felt a hand being place on my shoulder and a soft squeeze. I turned around and saw that it was Stacie who gave me a smile. "Hey, not everyone has perfect parents Becs. But I can see that they both love you dearly and would do basically anything they asked you to."

"And let's not get started on Lorna and Nicky. Those two are down right hilarious! When are they coming up to visit again?" Jesse asked as he pulled into Ashley's driveway. Ashley is the girl that Jesse has had a major thing for about a year now. It's really cute how much he tries for her.

I shrugged and put the joint that I've been focused on rolling up in between my lips and lit it. After taking a hit or two off of it, I exhaled the smoke while saying, "I'm not sure. Hopefully soon because I need a little break from the craziness at my house."

When Jesse stopped, I crawled back to the backseat so Ashley could sit in the front with Jesse. Stacie welcomed me with a warm smile and quickly stole my joint from me.

"Hey! Who said you can do that Conrad?" I asked as I tried to take it from her.

She smiled and took a hit off of it and blew the smoke in my direction. "Says me, shorty. We both know who will win in this fight so give up before you can even start."

I rolled my eyes at her and lunged for the joint anyway. I knew it was coming, but I never learn. Stacie quickly dodged me and ended up pinning me down in the backseat with her on top of me. "I told you, you would lose this fight Becs."

She looked me in the eyes and I could just tell by the look she's giving me that she wants to kiss me. I've noticed that with her before. Any time we ended up wrestling or if she ended up on top of me, she would look like she's going to kiss me. She usually doesn't end up doing it, but it's still weird. It's times like this that makes me feel like she really isn't over me like she says she is.

Stacie sighed and got off of me and helped me up. We ended up sharing the joint while Jesse took us to our usual driving area, which is around the country parts of Litchfield. It was around one in the morning when Jesse pulled into my driveway quietly. When I got out after telling everyone bye, Stacie decided to get out with me which was pretty normal for us. Jesse just rolled his eyes at us while he turned to the passenger side to talk to Ashley.

"I'm really glad you came out with us tonight Becs." Stacie said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Like I had any choice in the matter anyway. You would have dragged my ass out of bed anyway."

She grinned and got closer to me as we got on the porch. "That is true. I just wish you could stay out later with us."

"I'm lucky that mom is letting me even hang out tonight as is. I didn't want to push my luck." I said as I looked over at her.

She smiled and got closer and looked at my lips and back at my eyes. She did this a few more times before she said something. "God you are so attractive when you try to be a badass." She leaned in and kissed me softly, which quickly deepened a little bit.

I kissed her for a few minutes and then slowly pulled away and said, "Stace…that isn't fair to me one bit."

She grinned and kissed my cheek and said, "Who said that I ever play fairly? I'll see you tomorrow morning at school miss Vause. Try not to miss me too much."

She winked and walked off the porch and to Jesse's car. I sighed softly and walked into the house quietly. I almost made it up the stairs safely when I heard a door open.

"Beca? Where in the hell did you go? You smell like weed! I swear if you've been out with your friends smoking…" Piper said but was interrupted by Alex, who came out of nowhere.

"Relax Pipes, Beca was downstairs with me. We got to talking like we normally do and I didn't see the time. I'm sorry I will make sure she gets to bed. Just go back to sleep sweetheart." Alex said while looking at me and winking discretely.

Piper looked from me to Alex for a minute until she sighed and decided not to argue for once. "Just make sure you go right to bed Becs. You know how important a full night's sleep is." She walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

I turned to go to my room and I heard Alex follow me as well. We both walked in and I heard her shut the door. Looking at her, I saw her looking at me with her famous smirk on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that mom?" I asked, tired of being smirked at.

"I saw you and Stacie by the front door. You going to tell me what that was all about?" Alex said while she continued to smirk at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on my bed. "It was nothing. It was Stacie just being Stacie."

She went over and sat down next to me. "It sure didn't look like nothing Becs. Stacie is a nice girl sweetheart so I wouldn't care if you two dated again."

"That's the thing mom, I don't think I could date her again. Yeah, I like kissing her and she feels safe, but I can't date her. I love her, but I'm not in love with her anymore." I said as I looked over at her.

She smiles at me and pats my shoulder. "Then just do what makes you happy Beca. If just kissing her and possibly being friends with benefits with her makes you happy, then do it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I see the way she looks at you sweetheart and it's definitely as more than friends."

"You've noticed that too? Okay, I'm glad I'm not the only one then. I just don't want to hurt her."

"Then talk to her about it kid. It never hurts to just talk to her about it. I swear you become more and more like myself the older you get." Mom leaned over to give me a small hug and sniffed. "God you reek of weed Becs. No wonder your mother was pissed. What did I tell you before? I don't care if you smoke the green stuff just make sure you don't make it obvious to everyone else. You know how your mother feels about the whole drug thing."

"It's not like I'm doing the bad kind though. I just don't see why she freaks out over pot. All it does is make me hungry, and hell it doesn't even do that to me." I said as I sighed and looked at my mom.

Alex laughed and said, "Yeah well, your mother just worries. I've always teased her about worrying too much. She just doesn't want you to go down the path that we did when we were young adults. Hell, I don't want to see you go down that path either."

"I'm not planning on smuggling a shit ton of drugs all across the world if that's what you both are worried about. And besides, how in the hell did you even get mother to agree to that anyway?" I asked curiously.

Alex just smirked and said, "Let's just say that I'm pretty good at persuading your mother to do just about anything that I ask her to. And good, I don't want to see my daughter ever go to prison. I will personally go there and kick your ass myself if you do."

Laughing, I looked at Alex and said, "I don't think you have to worry about that mom."

"Good kid." Alex got up and pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "Now, get your ass to bed before your mother comes in here and we both get our ass's in trouble."

Smiling, I told her goodnight and plopped down on the bed. As soon as the light was off, I was out cold. The next morning came too quickly and soon enough, I was out of bed, showered, and dressed. Walking downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal to eat.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Stacie might be getting back together Becs? I'm your mother, wouldn't you think I would like to know these things?" Mother asked from her spot at the table.

Groaning, I sat down across the table from her. It is seriously too early in the morning to be having this conversation with her. I turned to my mom and she looked apologetic. "What the hell mom? I thought you weren't going to tell!"

"I'm sorry kid but your mother has ways to get things out of me." Alex said with a grin.

Piper rolled her eyes at Alex and said, "Alex, our daughter doesn't need to know about those ways. And Beca, you don't speak to your mom like that! What happened to the whole no secrets thing? I thought we were all in agreement with that?" Piper was pouting at this.

Alex and I rolled our eyes and both said, "No, you agreed to it."

Piper looked at the both of us and then laughed and said, "It's crazy how you two are so alike. Let's just hope you don't turn exactly how your mom did though."

"Hey now! I turned out just fine thank you very much!" Alex said while pouting

I heard Jesse honk his horn from outside and I sighed a sigh of relief. "Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat about who's right and who's wrong, I need to get to school. I'll see you both when I get home." I stood up and kissed both of them on the cheek and walked out the door. When I got inside Jesse's jeep, I smiled at him and threw on my shades. "Thank god you arrived when you did. I swear you have the best timing in the world."

Jesse laughed and pulled out of the driveway and went towards the school. "Ooh let me guess this morning's topic of discussion! Hm…was it about how you came home smelling of weed again?"

I laughed and said, "Actually you were kind of close. It was about my sudden re-relationship with Stacie."

"Dude, you and Stacie got back together? What the hell Becs! I thought you said you were going to tell me first?" Jesse asked excitedly.

Rolling my eyes at him I said, "Dude, Stacie and I are not getting back together. There is no relationship. If anything, we are just friends with benefits or something. My mother was just over reacting like she normally does. Somehow mom accidentally let it slip that Stacie and I kissed last night before I went inside and now all of a sudden she thinks mom and I are hiding things from her."

Jesse laughed harder and harder the more I talked. "I swear Piper is the most paranoid person I have ever seen. How does Alex do it?"

"I honestly think that those two are the only ones who will ever be able to be with each other because I think if they tried to be with different people, they would end up driving the other person insane! Please don't tell me I act like them Jess…" I said as I pouted.

Jesse laughed and pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Well, I can definitely tell you that you don't act like Piper by any means. You're like a spitting image of Alex if I had to guess who you act more like. And judging from the stories you've told me about her when she was growing up, you act like her as well."

We both got out of the jeep and started to walk to our lockers. A flash of red hair crossing my vision distracted me of what I was doing. Looking across the lawn, I saw that it was the girl that I've been crushing on since my sophomore year of high school. Chloe Beale, the school's most loved student. I'm not even exaggerating when I say that either. You know how the super popular girls are usually extremely rude and bitchy towards other students? Well, Chloe is the opposite of that. She is insanely nice to them all and you can tell it's genuine too. Now her best friend, Aubrey Posen, is the exact opposite of that. I'm pretty sure if you look up the word bitch, her obviously fake smile would be plastered all over it. She is the last person you want to cross and everyone knew that too.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to her Becs? It would be a hell of a lot less creepier than just standing there and staring at the girl." Jesse said as he continued our walk to the lockers.

"Are you serious? Someone like me doesn't just walk on up to someone like Chloe. Everyone knows that. And besides, I'm pretty sure Aubrey would kill me before I even said three words to her." I said as I stopped staring at Chloe and continued to walk with Jesse.

"It doesn't hurt to try Becs. You know Chloe is different than the typical popular bitches here anyway."

"I am way out of her league though Jess. Even she knows that." I said as I got to my locker and opened it up.

"Who's out of whose league?" Stacie said as she came up beside us.

I looked up at her and saw that she was smiling brightly at me. "Jesse here seems to think that I should go up and talk to Chloe Beale."

"It's not like you would be saying "Hi, hello. My name is Beca and I've been crushing on you since our sophomore year and everyday I stand there and just stare at you." It would just be a simple hello. What's the harm in that?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah Becs, there's nothing wrong with that. Chloe is actually a really nice person. You should go over there and talk to her Becs." Stacie said with a smile.

"You guys don't understand. To her kind, I am nothing but scum beneath their feet. They aren't allowed to talk to me or even be seen with me. It's against the rules. I'm way out of her league." I said as I shut my locker door.

Stacie turned me around so I could face her and I felt her place her hands on both of my cheeks on my face. "You listen to me Beca Vause. You are NOT scum beneath anyone's feet. You are a very beautiful person and anyone would be incredibly lucky to have you in their life. You aren't out of anyone's league." I felt her lean in and kiss me softly before pulling away with a smile.

Jesse was grinning at this, which made me roll my eyes at him. "Alright, let's go to class you pervert before anyone else gets a show."

Stacie hugged us goodbye and left to get to her class as well. Jesse and I started to walk to our English lit class while talking about little things here and there. When we walked into the classroom, we sat in our usual spot in the back. The classroom was loud with the other students chattering about how their weekend went. It suddenly ceased and I looked up and found out what the cause of it was. Chloe and Aubrey just walked in and just like normal, all eyes were on them. Chloe looked to be a little bashful of it while Aubrey seemed to soak it all in. Suddenly, Chloe's eyes turned and met mine and I swear my heart was going to fall out of my chest. She has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. She smiled kindly at me and went and sat down in a row in front of me. That was odd, she never sits near me. Her and Aubrey usually sit in the very front, and I can tell Aubrey was just as confused.

When class started, the teacher announced that we were going to have a group project due in a few weeks. Of course that earned groans from everyone in the class. Normally, when we have group projects the teachers let us pick our groups. But unfortunately Mr. McAllister was a different case. Mr. McAllister always liked to pick our groups, and usually he places people with others who normally don't talk to one another. It was his way of trying to get us to all become friends. He went down the list of the class and started to pair people together. Jesse and I both sat with our fingers crossed, hoping he would put us together by some miracle.

"Jesse Swanson…you will be paired with…" We both held our breaths waiting for him to continue. "…Aubrey Posen." Jesse and I both groaned at that. I looked up and saw that Aubrey was glaring at what I'm not quite sure, and Jesse had his head in his hands.

I heard my name being called next. "Beca Vause…you will be paired up with…Chloe Beale."

No. Fucking. Way. Out of all the people I get paired with, it had to be possibly the most gorgeous girl in the whole school? Just. My. Luck.

**And that's the beginning of the story. =) How do you guys like it? Like I mentioned up above, if I get enough people who like this and want me to continue, I will post another chapter soon. Also, I love OITNB but unfortunately I have only seen the first season because my internet sucks ass and I can't use my Netflix with it to watch the second season. So, basically anything that has to do with that show it will be based purely on the first season until I can get a hold of the second one. So I apologize for any confusion. I welcome all reviews here and I don't mind people telling me what they like or don't like about the story. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see in future chapters or if you just simply have a question you want answered, feel free to send it through review or a private message and I will try my best to answer them. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I didn't get the amount of reviews that I was expecting, but I did get quite a few favorites so I will go ahead and post a second chapter. Hopefully you guys are interested in this story and that I'm not wasting my time. I really hope I'm not because I really like the way I am taking my story in future chapters. So, if you're on the fence with this just please give it a chance to grow. =) For those of you who did send those three reviews and a few favorites, thank you so much. =) So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. =) **

**Imaginary Enemies**

**Chapter Two**

I looked up and saw that Chloe was looking back at me and smiling. I blushed and gave her a small smile back and quickly averted my eyes. Soon enough, the bell rang and people started to stand up to leave.

"Aw man, I can't believe he didn't pair us up together Becs." Jesse said as he started to gather his things.

"I know! But we should have known we probably weren't going to get paired up together. You know how he is when it comes to projects. This is still totally going to blow." I said as I stood up next to him.

"Yeah, well at least you are paired up with one of the nice ones. I'm paired up with Aubrey, which means she will want to do the whole project herself and probably talk shit about me and my friends the whole time." Jesse said.

We were about to walk out of the classroom when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and pulled away. Turning around, I saw Chloe standing behind me with a shy smile on. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to talk to you about the project. Um…do you think you would want to meet up after school and talk about the plans for it? I always like to be organized and have a plan ready."

Oh my god, is this girl serious? I haven't had a plan of any kind since I was born. I usually bull shitted my way through the project and made sure I did well enough to get me a passing grade. Deciding to humor the girl, I said, "Um…sure. I have gym last period so I could always meet you somewhere around there?"

Chloe smiled and said, "I actually have a class near there so that works out perfectly. How about I just wait out in the hallway for you and we will just go from there?"

Geez, does this girl always smile? Well…it is pretty breathtaking. It damn well near makes my knees weak just looking at it. "Alright, that sounds good for me. I will see you then Chloe."

Chloe smiled and said bye and was practically dragged out of the classroom by Aubrey. Jesse laughed and said, "Damn, that girl needs to seriously get laid or something. She is way too uptight about the smallest things."

Grinning and deciding to mess with my best friend, I patted him on the shoulder and said right before walking out of the classroom, "Well, there you go Jess. Finally a girl you can try to get with. Have at it buddy."

I could practically see Jesse's cringe face as he said, "Hell no! She is the last girl I would ever sleep with!" Laughing, we both walked to our next class.

It is now lunchtime and I am walking towards my locker to put my stuff in when I accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up, I saw that it was Chloe. "Oh shit, I am so sorry Chloe."

Chloe looked up at me and smiled while saying, "Don't worry about it Becs. It was both of our faults anyway. I'll see you after school alright?"

I smiled and nodded my head and walked towards the cafeteria. After getting the disgusting stuff that the school calls food, I made my way towards my usual table and sat down next to Jesse. Soon enough, Stacie sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Well goodmorning Becs. Jesse told me what happened in McAllister's class today. I'm sorry you got stuck with one of the popular kids." Stacie said as she got closer to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'm not too worried about it since it's just Chloe Beale. I mean, out of all of them she's not the worst one to get stuck with."

"Well, do you want to hang out after school? We could go over to your house and watch Netflix or something?" Stacie asked as she stole a fry from my tray.

I smacked her hand, which made her giggle. "Well, I have to meet up with Chloe after school to talk about the project. But, after that I'm free if you want to hang."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Jesse said as he pretended to be offended.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh relax Jess. You know you will just end up ditching us for Ashley anyway. But, if it makes you feel any better, you're more than welcome to come over too."

We finished lunch and went to our classes once the bell rang. I did notice that throughout lunch Chloe would glance over at me every once in awhile. I also noticed every time she saw that Stacie was too close than the normal range to me, she would kind of glare a little bit.

Gym today was absolutely killer. The coach had us run laps outside the track today, which just so happened to be where Chloe's class was. I guess she has biology for her last class and the teacher decided to take them outside for class on the track field. The students were using the bleachers for chairs and were currently working on some kind of homework that the teacher assigned them. I also happened to notice that Stacie was in that same class because I felt her eyes on me the whole time. I looked directly at her and she smiled and sent a wink my way, making me roll my eyes. I decided to just mind my own business today and put in my iPod and started a slow run around the track.

Things went normal for the most part until about halfway through the class. I could feel a pair of eyes drilling holes into my body as I ran. I looked up expecting to see Stacie staring at me like she normally does, but instead it was Chloe. _Hm…that's odd. Why would she be staring at me? Maybe she's just staring at something else. Don't get full of yourself Beca._ I continued to run around the track, trying to ignore the constant staring.

A few minutes before class was over, the coach called us inside so we could have time to take showers and get changed before school was over. I was in and out in about fifteen minutes and was walking towards the hallway to meet Chloe when Stacie appeared at my side with a smile.

I looked at her funny and asked, "What has you all smiley?"

Stacie smiled and linked her arm with mine and said, "Oh nothing Becs. Did you know you have a killer body?"

I blushed and then quickly covered it up by rolling my eyes at her. "Oh shut up. You're just saying that."

"No really Becs! You have an excellent body! That's what I've always loved about you when we were dating." Stacie said with a smile.

I smirked and said, "I thought it was my badass reputation and my charming smile?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed me playfully. "Yeah and that too. So are you excited to be hanging out with _the_ Chloe Beale soon? I noticed she couldn't stop watching you today during biology. Hell, I'm pretty sure she didn't get any homework done in that class. And that's saying something because that girl always gets her homework done in class."

"She was probably just staring into space or something." I said as I leaned against the hallway and looked at Stacie. She really is a beautiful girl. _It's a shame me and her didn't work out._ I was interrupted from my thoughts by footsteps coming down the hallway. I looked over to see who it was and saw that it was Chloe.

She walked up to Stacie and I with a smile. I found myself blushing and I could see Stacie smirking at me. "Hey Beca! Are you ready to talk about our project?" She then looked over and saw how close Stacie was standing next to me and I could see her give Stacie a brief smile.

"Hey Chloe. I just have to grab some stuff from my locker and then we can go." I said as I moved from leaning on the wall.

"Oh that's fine. I can just walk with you if you'd like?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"I'll see you at your house later okay Becs?" Stacie said while kissing my cheek and giving me a smile. She glanced at Chloe and gave her a fake small smile and walked away.

Chloe and I started to walk to my locker, which thankfully wasn't that far from the gym. "So, where do you want to do this at?" I asked awkwardly.

"You really aren't used to preparing for projects much are you?" Chloe asked with a small giggle.

I blushed a little and said, "Pssh, I don't know what you're talking about. I prepare all the time." Chloe looked at me with one of her eyebrows raised and I sighed. "Okay fine, no I don't prepare at all. I usually just wait until the last second and throw stuff together."

"But don't you usually give awesome presentations?" Chloe asked.

I smirked at her and said, "Let's just say that I am really good at making things up as I go."

She giggled and we continued to walk to my locker. "Well, you could have fooled me."

We finally got to my locker and I grabbed the stuff that I would need for my homework. After shutting the door, I turned to her and asked, "So, where are we going now?"

"I was thinking maybe your place or something? I would say we could go to mine but my parents would spend most of the time asking you questions." Chloe said as she looked at me.

I gulped. _She wants to go to my house? Oh god…my parents will never let me hear the end of this._ "Is that alright Becs?" Chloe asked, seeing me hesitate a little.

"Oh um…yeah that's fine. We can go to my house. I must warn you though, my moms are very in your face and like to scare people away." I said as we started to walk outside.

She giggled and said, "Trust me, it can't be as bad as mine. They are the definition of in your face."

_I highly doubt that._ We got out to the parking lot and walked to her car. "So, can I just ride with you? Normally Jesse is my ride since I don't have a car yet. I'm trying to save up for one though, I promise."

Chloe smiled at me and nodded her head yes. "I don't mind giving you a ride Beca. If you ever need a ride, just ask me and I will give you one."

She smiled at me one more time and got in the car. I followed her a second later, feeling a little bit awkward. _Her car is so nice and it smells so good. Oh god, is that Aubrey's stuff that I see in the back? This is so awkward._ I told her where I lived at and she smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was kind of silent at first, and then Chloe decided to speak.

"So, not to sound nosey or anything but, are you and Stacie dating?" She asked curiously.

I snorted and said, "No, why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing. It just seems like you are. I mean, you guys are always touching one another in some way or another."

I laughed and said, "Trust me, me and Stacie are just friends and it's staying that way."

It stayed quiet for a few minutes until Chloe spoke up again. "She likes you, you know?" I looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes at me and said, "Stacie."

"And why do you think that?" I asked while trying not to laugh.

She smiled and said, "Because of the way she looks at you whenever you're not looking. She looks at you like you are the light of her life and she practically does anything for you. Hell, she even has a picture of you both as her phone background. I only saw it because she spent the whole time on her phone in biology today."

I laughed and looked out the window. _Does Stacie still have feelings for me? I know she acts more friendly with me than she does with others but still…_ "Trust me, Stacie doesn't like me like that."

"How do you know? You two should get together, you'd make a cute couple. I mean, with how incredibly tall she is and how short you are."

"Hey now, no short jokes." Chloe laughed and smiled at me. "And also, Stacie and I already went down that road before."

"You two dated? When?" Chloe asked curiously.

I sighed and looked over at her. "Back in freshman year. We thought we liked one another as more than friends so we decided to try dating. We lasted for about a year or so and then decided to call it quits because we saw each other as just friends."

"So you guys have a little history together then, am I right?" Chloe asked curiously.

_Why is she so curious about my dating life? _"Yeah, I guess we do. I mean, she's one of the few people in my life that I can trust with everything. She's helped me through a lot of situations."

It was silent the rest of the trip thankfully. Chloe finally pulled into my driveway and before we got out, I stopped her. "Wait, I just want to apologize for my parents beforehand. They aren't like normal people and like to embarrass me as much as they possibly can."

"I highly doubt they are _that _bad. But I will go ahead and accept it." Chloe said with a smile as she got out of the car.

I smiled a little and got out as well. Walking inside, I could hear that no one is home. _Good. Maybe I can get Chloe in and out and she won't have to meet them at all._

We walked to the living room and I can see Chloe looking around with a smile. "This is a cute house Beca."

"Thanks, it was all my mom Piper's idea. If it were left to my other mom, Alex, then this house would be completely bare. Either that or decorated with half naked women and pot leaves."

Chloe giggled and went to the couch and sat down. I sat down next to her, but not too close. "So, what exactly is this project over?"

Chloe opened up her folder and pulled out the project paper. "Well, each group gets a piece of literature to describe and talk about in front of the class. We get Romeo and Juliet, which luckily for us is one of the well-known ones so it shouldn't be too hard to do."

I groaned and said, "Romeo and Juliet, really?"

Chloe looked concerned and asked, "What's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?"

"Only the fact that it is probably the most overrated story ever told. It's over quoted and over used in many age groups. And not to mention that they both kill themselves over each other. Who does that?" I say as I looked over at the paper.

"Romeo and Juliet is a classic love tragedy. It's really romantic how Romeo poisons himself when he thought his beloved was dead. And it was so heartbreaking when Juliet woke up to find that Romeo was dead and that she just could not live without him." Chloe explained.

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "I'm sorry but I would never do that over someone. No person is worth dying for."

"Well maybe you haven't found that right person?" Chloe asked while looking at me.

We continued to plan our project for the next hour. It was around five when Chloe decided that she should leave. Unfortunately though, right as she was about to get up from the couch, Alex walked into the living room.

"Hey Becs, how was….oh hello. Who are you?" Alex asked with a smirk on her face as she walked in and saw Chloe standing next to me.

Chloe smiled and extended her hand, which Alex took. "Hello, I'm Chloe Beale, Beca's partner in a class at school."

She continued to smirk (see where I get it from?) at Chloe and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Beca's mom Alex Vause. Are you planning to stay for dinner?"

Chloe smiled again and said, "Unfortunately I can't. I was actually about to head home. My parents are probably wondering where I am. But, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Vause."

"Please, call me Alex. Also, you're welcome here any time Chloe. Maybe next time you will get to meet Beca's other mom. But remember, I'm the cool one, isn't that right Becs?" Alex asked while looking at me with a grin.

I faked smiled back and said, "Of course mom. Now, I'll walk you to the door Chloe."

I followed behind Chloe out to the door. When I passed Alex, she gave me a little nudge on my side, which made me roll my eyes. Once at the door, Chloe turned to me and smiled.

"Well, it was very nice seeing your home. Maybe next time I can stay a little longer." She said with a smile. She was about to go out the door when she turned back around and pulled out her pen. Taking my hand, she started to write out a number. "Oh, before I forget, here's my number. If you have any questions or just want to talk, feel free to text me. Which, I am expecting a text from you soon so I can get your number." Chloe said with a wink. Before I could respond, she was out the door and walking to her car.

I walked back into the living room and saw Alex smirking at me. "What are you smirking about?"

She smirked more and said, "Oh you know."

I rolled my eyes and started to gather my stuff. "No I don't know. Mind informing me?"

She grinned and walked over to me. "You like that girl, don't you?"

I blushed and stuttered out, "What? No…no I don't! I don't like her!"

Alex grabbed my hand with the number on it and said, "Then why do you have her number? You like her Becs! Just admit it! It's okay if you do, you know? She is pretty cute."

Pulling my hand away, I started to go to the stairs. "I have her number because we are doing a project together. And she is absolutely gorgeous, but that doesn't mean that I like her mom."

As I was entering my room I heard Alex yell from downstairs. "You do like her! I fucking knew it!"

Rolling my eyes at her, I walked into my room and threw my stuff on the floor. Pulling my phone out, I texted Stacie. **"Hey! Chloe is gone so get your ass over here!"**

I got a response a second later that read, **"Ooh I like it when you're bossy ;) be over in a few."**

I rolled my eyes and put my phone on the charger, but not before putting Chloe's number into my phone. I also sent a quick text saying, **"Hey, this is Beca. Now you have my number ;)" **Putting my phone down on the nightstand, I walked over and grabbed my guitar and went back and sat down on my bed. _It doesn't hurt to practice while waiting._ I started to strum a familiar tune and started to sing. I was on my second or third song when the door opened.

"…and I'll be your memories…and I'll abide for all the times…hoping that my voice can get it right."

"Damn Becs, you have a beautiful voice. I keep forgetting that I'm one of the few that's lucky enough to hear it." Stacie said from the door.

I jumped and looked up at her with a glare. "Jesus Christ Stace! At least knock before coming in."

"Um, in my defense I did knock. You were just too concentrated in your song to notice." Stacie said as she came and sat down next to me. "So, how was the whole Chloe thing?"

I got up and put my guitar back on its stand before walking back over to Stacie and sitting down. "It was alright I guess. She got to meet Alex earlier. Thankfully it was only her and just for a minute."

"Wait, she came to your house?" Stacie asked suddenly.

I nodded and said, "She pretty much insisted on coming over for some reason. And, since she was my only ride, I couldn't say no."

She just nodded at me and said, "Do you want to watch Netflix for a little bit?"

I smiled and agreed and went over to turn on my television. Once we had everything settled, we were both lying down on my bed next to each other and started watching Supernatural. We were both obsessed with this show for some reason. The only guy I would ever go straight for is Jensen Ackles though, which is saying something. I was interrupted by my phone vibrating on my nightstand. Leaning over Stacie, who got to have a good view of my cleavage, I checked my phone to see it was Chloe. I smiled and unplugged my phone and went back to my spot.

"Man, I was enjoying my view from that angle. You should lean back over again." Stacie said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You are such a pervert." I opened my phone and read the text she sent. **"It's about time you texted me! I was getting worried you weren't going to do it =P"**

I smiled and texted back. **"Yeah, I'm sorry it took a little bit. I got busy with other things."**

"Who are you texting Becs?" Stacie asked.

"Oh…just um…just Chloe. She gave me her number before she left. I just texted her so she would have mine as well." I said as I leaned back over and put my phone on the nightstand.

Before I could move though, I felt myself being tickled on my sides, which instantly made me start to squirm and bust out laughing. Stacie quickly flipped us over so she was on top of me and pinned me down while tickling me. "Did I say you could be texting other girls Miss Vause?"

"And who said you're my boss Miss Conrad?" I asked in between laughs.

Stacie tickled me even more and said, "Maybe I wanted you all to myself tonight?" The tickling stopped and I could finally breathe again. Stacie continued to be on top of me with my arms pinned above my head. I could see her looking at my lips and then back at me. She then said very quietly, "What if I told you that I really want to kiss you right now?"

I blushed and looked up at her and said, "I would say that we are just friends and are not dating anymore."

She sighed and nodded her head slowly. She then looked back up at me and said, "What if I said that I won't let me kissing you affect us any?"

_That wouldn't hurt anything, right? I mean…I do miss kissing Stacie a little bit anyway._ I sighed and said, "Then I would say that I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything."

Her face instantly lit up and that was all the permission she needed. Stacie placed a hand on my cheek gently and leaned down to give me a soft kiss. It quickly deepened and before I knew it, Stacie was starting to slowly grind her leg into my center. I moaned quietly and pulled her closer to me, which she happily agreed. She started to make a slow trail from my lips down across my jawline, and then ending at my neck. Her grinding got a little more frequent and I could feel myself getting wetter for her and pulled her even closer. Sliding my hands down her sides slowly, I finally reached her ass and grabbed it as she trailed her lips back up and covered them with mine. I felt her hand slowly slide down my body and slide into my pants.

I quickly pulled away and said, "As much as I would love to continue this, we can't."

Stacie pulled away and straddled my stomach and looked down at me. Thankfully she slid her hand out of my pants before doing this. "Why not Becs?"

I sighed and placed my hands on her legs and looked up at her. "Because Stace, we are best friends. We've been there before and we both know that we can't date one another."

Stacie pouted a little and then looked me in the eyes and said, "What if I told you that I still loved you? That I am still _in_ love with you?"

_Did Stacie just say she is still in love with me? Holy fucking shit, I guess Chloe and everyone else was right. But, do I love her?_

**So that's the end of that chapter. I really hope that I get some more of you to review this time around. Keep in mind that this _will_ be a Bechloe story. I just got to work my way up to it. ;) So, please send reviews to tell me what you guys think. Until next time. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, I've gotten a lot of you guys wanting Stacie and Beca to get together instead of Chloe and Beca. Well, I do agree with you that they would also be adorably cute together but, this story will be an eventual BeChloe. For now though, there is just a smidge Stacie/Beca (Steca?) in these chapters, but probably not for long. I just want to make it as realistic as I can for you guys. Thank you to all who has sent reviews for the last two chapters, it really means a lot to me. =) Here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy. =)**

**Imaginary Enemies**

**Chapter Three**

"_What if I told you that I still loved you? That I am still _in_ love with you?"_

I looked up at her and sighed quietly and said, "I don't know Stace…you know I love you and I always will."

She smiled and said, "See? I knew you still loved me." She leaned down and kissed me softly and then got off of me. "I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom." She then leaned over and kissed me deeply and then got off the bed and left the room.

_Oh shit. I have no clue what to do._ I leaned over and texted the one person that I felt like I could talk to right now. And surprisingly, that person wasn't Jesse. **"Hey…do you think we could meet up later? I'm in a sticky situation and I could use someone to talk to right about now."**

Not a minute goes by before my phone dinged and Chloe texted back. **"Sure Becs! What time were you thinking?"**

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only seven thirty. **"Well, Stacie is still over here right now but I was thinking maybe around ten or so? If you can't meet then I will understand."**

"**Don't worry about it. Of course I can meet you then. How about at the park? It's close to your house and since you can't drive yet, it will be easy for both of us to get there. =)" **

I only had time to send Chloe a "see you there" text before Stacie came back in. She looked at me and asked, "Are you texting Chloe again?"

I looked up at her as I placed my phone in my pocket. "I was only checking my twitter feed."

She nodded her head and laid back down next to me on the bed. "We should watch a few more episodes of Supernatural before I leave. I was thinking about leaving at nine or so if that's fine?" Stacie asked as she looked over at me.

So that was what we did until nine thirty. I walked Stacie out to her car, not without being asked questions by my parents first though. I was leaning against her car when she leaned in and kissed me softly a few times. She then pulled back and kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Becs."

I smiled and moved from her car so she can get in. "Be safe driving home okay? And yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked inside and was greeted by my parents. "What do you guys want now? You already asked Stacie if she's staying over tonight."

Alex smiled and said, "Oh it's nothing."

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "What your mom is hiding is the fact that she came into your room earlier and saw you two in a very compromising position."

My eyes got wide and I started blushing. "I swear that wasn't what it looked like. We were just kissing. Nothing more."

Alex smirked and said, "So you two weren't trying to get it on?" I shook my head no really fast and she grinned. "Okay good. So, are you two back together or something?"

I blushed again and said, "Like I told you the other night mom, no we aren't back together. I don't see her like that anymore."

"Then why were you two kissing if you don't like her like that?" Piper asked.

"Jesus Christ Pipes, haven't you ever heard of a little thing called friends with benefits? It should ring a bell considering that's what we were the whole time we were in Litchfield." Alex said. Piper rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Alex then turned to me and smiled. "Well, I don't care what you and Stacie are up to. Just as long as she doesn't hurt you again. Just do what makes YOU happy Becs."

She gave me a hug in which I returned happily. I then went up to my room and changed clothes. I decided on a pair of basketball shorts and an old band tee. I grabbed my snapback hat and slid my shoes on. I grabbed my phone and texted Chloe that I was on my way and walked out of my room. When I was downstairs, thankfully I was only greeted with Alex.

"And where do you think you're going missy?" Alex asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, I was wondering if it was okay that I went out for a little bit?" I asked while looking at my mom with a little bit of a pout.

"It depends where this "outing" will be at." Alex said with a grin.

"I was just going to go to the park for a little bit. I was planning on meeting up with Chloe." I said.

Alex smiled and said, "Now you have my attention. This is the same Chloe that was here earlier right?" I nodded my head yes and she smiled even more. "We are so talking about this when you get home. But yes, you can go hang out with her for a little bit. She seems like a sweetheart. Just don't stay out late okay? I'll cover for you if Pipes asks anything."

I smiled and gave her a hug, in which she returned. I walked out the door and started walking towards the park. Thankfully, the park was only a block or so away from my house so I really didn't have that far to walk. I got a text from Chloe when I was almost there. **"Hey =) I'm here, so whenever you get here just look for me."** I smiled and put my phone in my pocket as I finally got to the park. I looked around and saw Chloe's car parked in one of the spaces. I walked over to it slowly and saw that Chloe was in it. Once she saw me, she smiled and rolled down her window and looked at me.

"So, do you want to get in? Or do you want me to come out there?" Chloe asked with her usual smile.

I got closer to the door and said, "Is it okay if I come in there? It's actually getting a little bit colder out here at night."

She smiled and unlocked the door so I could get in. I opened it up and slid into her passenger side. I was instantly surrounded by warmth and the smell of Chloe, which seemed to be a mixture of strawberries and vanilla, a smell that I could definitely get used to.

"So, what's going on Becs? I know we haven't known each other for very long but you can trust me with whatever it is that is bothering you." Chloe said genuinely.

I looked over at her and sighed. "Okay…if I tell you this, can you please promise me that you won't say a word to another soul, like ever? Not many people know about this and I just want to keep it that way."

She quickly nodded her head and held out her pinky while saying, "I pinky promise I won't tell. Now, what's wrong?"

I laced my pinky with hers and shook it and then slowly let go. I felt instant chills being sent up and down my arm once we touched, shocking me. "Okay well, you know that I told you that me and Stacie used to date. Well, we dated for almost a year and a half and for some reason I just could never feel it with her. I just forced myself to be with her because she was the only girl to ever show me attention. I kept all of these feelings bottled up inside of me until I couldn't take it any more. I finally called it quits with her and we've been friends with one another ever since."

"I don't get it Becs, why did you say that it was a mutual decision between both of you?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Because…that's how it started out at first. And then if I showed interest in another girl, she got a little jealous and would get a little psycho."

"Psycho as in how?"

"Like…slash the other girl's tires and pretty much threaten her to stay away from me." I said as I looked up at her slowly.

I could see her fist clench the steering wheel slightly. Not going to lie, I kind of like seeing Chloe's angry side. "That's complete bull shit. She's your best friend and it shouldn't matter if you two dated or not. She should want you to be happy even if doing so is not being with her."

"I agree. It got better after awhile though. Now she only flirts with me just slightly and the only time it gets awkward is whenever we get into odd situations. Which leads to my main problem."

"What did she do today Becs? Did she hurt you? Or pressure you into doing something you didn't want?" Chloe asked concerned.

I shook my head no and said, "I don't think she would ever force me to do something. But in a way she kind of did. We were just hanging out and watching movies on Netflix and I remembered that you and me had been texting. So, I had to lean over her to get my phone and when I did, she asked me who I was texting so I told her. And that kind of made her jealous and so she started tickling me and one thing led to another and she was on top of me. Like I said earlier, things only get awkward between us whenever we are put in odd situations, and this is one of them. She was looking me in the eyes and asked if it was okay to kiss me. I didn't see the harm in it because a kiss is a kiss to me so I let her. Well, we made out for a little bit and then she tried to have sex with me. That was when I stopped it because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"So did she get angry that you stopped her?"

I shook my head no again and said, "No, she didn't really get angry. But she did admit to me that she still had feelings for me, which really didn't surprise me much. I mean, I'm not blind I can see the looks she gives me when she thinks I'm not looking. I just choose to ignore it because I hate being put in awkward situations. I just…I'm not quite sure what to do. I don't want to lose her friendship or anything."

"I completely understand where you're coming from. Um…do you…do you have the same feelings for her?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

I thought about it and then shook my head no. "I mean, Stacie is absolutely beautiful and she is a really great friend to have believe it or not but I don't like her like that. I mean, I do love her and there is always going to be a piece of me that does, but I'm not _in_ love with her. I just can't get back together with her again."

"Well, then why don't you sit her down and tell her? It may hurt her, but at least you wouldn't be leading her on." Chloe said.

It was quiet for a few minutes until I thought of something. "Not to sound rude or anything but…why did you agree to meet me here? Aren't you kind of like, forbidden to be seen with the likes of me?"

Chloe laughed some and said, "I'm not forbidden to do anything Beca. I agreed to come here because I like you and I think we would make great friends. The only reason why I haven't talked to you sooner is because Aubrey has always stopped me. Since me and you have a project to do together, now I have the perfect excuse to hang out."

"About that, what in the hell is Aubrey's problem anyway? I mean, she's always glaring at everyone that isn't in her little friend group. And I'm pretty sure she hates me for no apparent reason." I said as I was finally warmed up. I uncurled myself from the ball that I didn't even realize I was in and stretched out in her car more.

I saw Chloe's eyes slowly checking me out, which made me smile. "Aubrey has always been like that. Her parents raised her up that way and they are actually pretty hard on her. And as for you, she has never trusted you. She's always warned me to stay away from you because of…you know…your parents and everything."

I instantly felt a little angry with that. I always get that way when someone tries to think poorly of my parents. "My parents are perfectly fine. Just because they had all of that bad history, it doesn't reflect on what type of people they are now. The past is in the past and I just wish that everyone from this stupid fucking town would realize that and get over it! Just because I'm there child, it doesn't mean that I'm going to instantly smuggle drugs and distribute them across the fucking country. The only drug I use is marijuana and not many people know that."

I felt a hand being placed on my arm lightly. I looked over and saw that Chloe was looking at me with a genuine smile on. "Beca, relax it will be okay. I never said that I'm judging you or your family. I actually get angry with Aubrey every time she tries to judge you like that. I want to actually get to know you, the real you, not the one that everyone here seems to think they know."

I looked at her surprised and said, "Why? Why do you want to get to know me? I'm not that interesting, I promise."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. I just do. I told you that I think we would be great friends and I plan on doing just that."

We sat in her car talking for what seemed like for hours. We talked about random things, like what our favorite color was, favorite movie, food. It turns out that we have a lot more in common than I ever thought we would. It also turns out that she likes to watch odd movies on Netflix just like I do, not even Stacie will watch movies like that with me. I told her about my family and how I never knew my dad and how apparently he was a piece of shit anyway. I also told him about how everyone says that I look and act just like Alex. She told me about how her parents are just about as strict as Aubrey's are, but that they know they can't really control her like Aubrey's do. I also found out that Chloe has an older brother named Ethan who lives in Colorado and an older sister named Jamie who lives in Pennsylvania.

We were in the middle of conversation when my phone went off. Pulling it out of my pocket, I saw that the time was three in the morning and I had a text from Alex. **"Where in the hell are you?! I'm pretty sure I said to make sure your ass does NOT stay out too late. I don't care where in the hell you are, get your ass back home right now."**

"Oh shit. I just got a text from Alex demanding me to come back home. I didn't even realize it was this late." I said as I put my phone back in my pocket and looked over at Chloe.

Chloe pulled her phone out and I saw her eyes get huge when she saw the time. "How can it be three already when it was just ten a few minutes ago?"

I smiled and said, "I know right? I guess you're just really easy to talk to, which is saying something coming from me."

Chloe smiled and started her car. "I definitely agree with that. We need to do this more often okay? Here, why don't I drop you off at your house? It's way too cold out to walk from here."

"It's fine Chloe. I don't mind the walk and besides, it's only a block away. I don't want you to waste your gas or anything. And besides, we are already out late enough as it is and I don't want you to get in trouble." I said as I put my hand on the door handle.

I felt Chloe pull me back into the car. "Oh shut up Vause. I don't care if I'm late, which my parents probably won't even notice anyway. And besides, your mom seems pissed enough as is, so let me get you home quicker so she doesn't get angrier. I don't mind, I promise."

I sighed and sat back in the seat and said, "Okay. I'll let you win this time."

Chloe smiled and backed out of the parking space and drove to my house. Unfortunately it didn't take long to get there since it was only a block away. Once parked, I opened the door and got out, but didn't shut the door yet.

"Thank you for talking to me tonight. I know you didn't have to, but it really meant a lot to me." I said as I looked at Chloe.

She smiled and said, "It's really not a problem Becs. If you ever need anyone to talk to, just text or call me and I will come meet you anywhere. But maybe next time we hang out, it can be just to hang out and not talk about the project or at a park." Chloe winked at me and smiled.

I blushed and said, "I would like that. I'll text you some time Beale. Be careful driving home and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Chloe smiled and waved goodbye at me as I shut the door. I realized that she didn't pull away until I was safely inside. Once in the house, I slid my shoes off by the door and saw that the living room light was on. _Well, here goes nothing._ Walking into the room, I saw a very pissed off Alex sitting there.

"It's about damn time! Why where you out so late? I swear if you were out with Jesse getting high or drunk again, I'm going to ground your ass." Alex said standing up when she saw me.

"I swear I wasn't getting high or drunk mom. I was at the park with Chloe. We got to talking and I didn't even realize the time." I said honestly.

Alex narrowed her eyes at me to see if I was lying. When she saw nothing but truth, her face softened as she said, "I just wish you would have texted or called me or something. I get worried about you when you're out this late Becs. I thought something happened to you. Hell, Piper has been up several times already wondering why I'm still awake. And don't worry, I covered for you like I promised I would, but don't get used to it because if it happens again, I'm telling your mother."

I nodded my head and said, "Thank you mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to be out late. I honestly didn't expect to. I just really needed someone to talk to that wasn't Jesse or Stacie and Chloe was the only other person. We were just at the park talking in her car. We just got to talking about one another and I guess the time just slipped away from us."

Alex smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "You really like this Chloe girl, don't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"Because kid, you have that same look that I got when I first met your mother. There's a certain sparkle in your eye that isn't there when you are hanging with Stacie. Just be careful okay? The Beale's are known for being stuck up and looking down on us." Alex said as she let go of me.

"I don't think Chloe is like them though mom. Normally people like her don't even spare me a second glance. But when I talk to her, I can tell that she is genuinely listening to me and with no judgment. She actually wants to hang out with me, which doesn't happen very often. She's not like the others." I said as I looked up at her.

Alex smiled again and said, "Well, let's just hope she isn't like them. Just be careful okay? I'm not going to tell you who to hang out with and who to not hang out with. Just as long as my babygirl doesn't get hurt, that's all that matters to me. Now, get your ass to bed before Piper comes down here and sees that you're still up."

I told her goodnight and quietly walked up the stairs. Thankfully, I made it to my room without my mother waking up. I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on a pair of basketball pants and a tank top and plopped on the bed. When I plugged my phone in, I saw that I had a text from Chloe. **"I just wanted to let you know that I made it home safely and that my parents were sound asleep. We need to hang out again soon. =) Goodnight and sweet dreams Beca."** I smiled and texted her back. **"Well I'm glad you didn't get in trouble. I would have felt bad. =/ But I agree, we do need to hang out. I work tomorrow right after school, but only until seven. Would you want to hang out afterwards?"**

It wasn't even a second after I sent that text when my phone dinged with a response. **"Where do you work at? And sure, I would love to. =) Do you want to hang at your place? We could always watch Netflix or something?"**

I smiled from practically seeing her excitement in the text. **"I work at a music store downtown. It's called Alvin's Music. Ever heard of it? And I suppose we can hang at my house. Just beware of my parents wanting to be nosey."**

I stretched out on my bed and I could feel myself start to slowly doze off to sleep. I guess staying up until three in the morning talking can really exhaust you.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off on my phone, which just happened to be on my chest from the night before. I picked it up and quickly turned it off. I saw that I had two text messages, both of them from Chloe. The first one read: **"I do believe I've heard of it before. That place seems pretty cool. And I think I can handle the questioning from your parents. ;)"** I smiled and opened up the other one. **"Well, I think you fell asleep on me. =P That's fine, I'll just see you tomorrow. Goodnight Beca and have sweet dreams."**

I lay there on my bed contemplating if I should respond or not. After thinking about it for a few minutes, I decided on responding to the text. **"Sorry I passed out last night. I guess staying up talking until three in the morning can really exhaust a person. ;) And yeah, it is a pretty awesome place to work at. That's actually where I met Jesse. And I highly doubt you can handle my parents, but we will see."**

I got up and started to get ready for school. After my shower, I decided on wearing a pair of my black skinny jeans with a tighter red shirt on and I slid one of my favorite vests on top of it. After doing my hair, I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs to great my parents for breakfast.

"Well goodmorning Beca." Piper said with a smile.

I smiled and told them goodmorning and grabbed a plate and put a few pancakes and eggs on it. Sitting down, I started to eat my breakfast when I suddenly remembered that I needed to make sure it was okay if Chloe came over tonight. "So um…I have a question to ask."

"Ask away Becs." Alex said with her mouthful.

Piper glared at Alex and said, "Now Alex, you know better than to talk with your mouth full. It's rude. Go ahead Beca."

Alex stuck her tongue out at Piper when she wasn't looking, which made me smile. "I was wondering if I could have my friend Chloe come over today after I get off of work. I promise she won't stay late. We just need to uh…we need to work on our project that we have to do together."

Alex grinned at me and was about to say something when Piper thankfully interrupted her. "Of course! That's perfectly fine honey. Will she be staying for dinner too?"

"Oh um…I'm not sure mother. I can always ask her later at school." I said as I continued to eat my breakfast.

Thankfully they chose to not continue to ask questions. After eating, I cleaned up my plate just in time to hear Jesse honking his horn to tell me that he's there. I told my parents goodbye and walked out the door and to his Jeep. Once getting in, he gave me a smile.

"So…how did hanging out with Chloe after school go?" Jesse asked as he started to drive to school.

"It went pretty good. She's actually not that bad to talk to." I said as casually as I could.

Jesse narrowed his eyes at me and said, "You hung out with her last night didn't you?"

I sighed and told him everything that happened, excluding the part where Stacie told me she loved me still. I told him how I stayed up until three this morning talking to her in her car, which he liked a lot.

"Holy shit Becs! This is awesome! I can't believe you stayed up that late with her. Did you get in trouble by your parents?"

"Alex was pretty pissed when I came home, but she's the only one that knows I stayed out that late thankfully." I said as I looked out the window. My phone dinged and I saw it was a text from Chloe. **"Well maybe I will just pop by sometime and say hello. =) By the way, do you need a ride to school?"**

I smiled at her thoughtfulness and texted her back. **"Thank you for the thought but Jesse just picked me up. I usually get a rid from him. And you should stop by sometime. It would be nice to be able and talk to a familiar face. It gets pretty boring in there."**

"Um hello? Earth to Beca? Who are you texting that is making you smile so wide? Wait…don't tell me…holy shit you're texting Chloe aren't you?" Jesse said excitedly.

I blushed and put my phone in my pocket. "Yeah, we've been texting each other since she left my house yesterday."

"Beca this is totally awesome! Dude, what if you two get together and start dating? I mean, the whole school knows that Chloe is a lesbian." Jesse said as he continued to drive.

My phone dinged again and I opened the text. **"Well, I will just have to make sure I come visit then. You'll never know when it's going to happen Vause. ;)"**

"Dude, there's no way she even likes me like that. And besides, we are just friends and I've only been talking to her for a day. That doesn't mean that we are going to instantly jump into bed together and date." I said as I responded back to Chloe's text. **"Ooh I like surprises. So bring it on Beale ;)"**

Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "I never said you would jump into bed together. I'm just saying, I know how much you like this girl and for how long you've liked her. It would just be nice to see my best friend be happy with someone for once. Oh I know! You should invite her to Amy's party tomorrow!"

"I am so not inviting her to one of Amy's parties. And besides, she probably wouldn't want to even go since there won't be anyone from her group there." I said as I tried not to look at my phone for a text.

"You don't know that unless you don't try Becs! Just…just invite her and see what happens. The worst that could happen is that she would say no." Jesse said as he pulls into the school parking lot.

I sighed and gathered my things. _He does have a point. I will never know unless I don't try._

**So, there's the next chapter for you guys! =) Now, before you guys ask, I'm not trying to bash on Stacie at all in this story. In fact, I love the Stacie character to pieces and I would never put hate on her. I'm just making her character the way she is in this story so it can help with the story a little bit. I'm currently writing the fifth chapter for this story, which I'm trying to keep ahead of it for you guys so you don't have to wait as long for an update, especially since I do get busy often and it's impossible to update at times. Please send a review and tell me what you guys think about the story and the chapter. I really like to hear your opinions and read your ideas or questions. Until next time. =)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/and follows. It really means a lot to me. I'm still kind of worried that not many people like this story, but I really like my plot so I'm going to continue to keep on posting it anyway. Hopefully I'll gain more followers as the story goes on. But for those of you who do like the story and are fans, thank you so much. =) I'm currently working on the sixth chapter and so far I really like where I have it. I'm trying not to rush the whole Chloe/Beca relationship because I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy. =)  
><strong>

**Angels**

**Chapter Four**

School was pretty boring for the most part. The only thing that I looked forward to was English Lit and that was only because Chloe was in that class. We spent the whole morning texting back and forth, and I believe there was some flirting in there too. In English, Chloe sat in front of me again and thankfully Aubrey didn't glare back at us like she normally did. When Chloe saw me though, her face lit up and she gave me a warm smile and waved excitedly. I smiled and waved back and talked to Jesse, who was grinning at the whole thing.

When the last bell rang, I went to my locker to put up my books with Jesse in tow. Thankfully Stacie has decided to avoid me today, which I wasn't complaining one bit. After her little confession to me last night I have felt really awkward around her.

"So, you ready for work tonight?" Jesse asked as he leaned against a random locker near mine.

I opened my locker and put my books in it. "I guess. I'm more excited for after work."

Jesse got confused and asked, "Why? What's after work?"

"Chloe and I are hanging out." I said with a smile.

He grins at me and said, "Oh my god really? Ah this is so exciting Becs! You _have_ to tell me _everything_ afterwards! You cannot leave any details out!"

My phone dinged and I grabbed it from my pocket to see it was a text from Chloe. **"Do you need a ride to work? Aubrey has some meeting to attend so I have a free spot in my car. =)" **I smiled and texted back: **"If only you were a few minutes faster. I'm afraid Jesse has beaten you to it once again. Man Beale, you need to get a little speedier if you want to give me rides ;)"**

Jesse waved his hand in front of my face again and said, "Hello! I'm still standing here you know? Let's get you to work so you can organize those CDs for Luke."

I flipped him off and smiled as I shut my locker door. He laughed and we walked outside to the parking lot. As I was walking across the parking lot, I felt my phone go off again. **"Damn…one of these days I'm going to beat that kid to it. By the way, I see you. You should totally ditch him and come take me up for my offer on a ride. I guarantee it would be so much more fun. ;)"**

I laughed and looked around the parking lot for Chloe's car. When I couldn't find it, I gave up and texted her back. **"You know, you sure know how to creep on someone Beale. And is that a threat or a promise?" **I got an immediate response back, which made me laugh. **"Or maybe you just don't know how to look for someone? And it is definitely a promise Vause. ;)"**

Getting in to Jesse's Jeep, I could finally see where Chloe's car was. It was between two other larger vehicles and it was almost impossible to see from where I was standing earlier. **"That was a good hiding spot Beale. Touché."**

Jesse and I made small talk on the way to work, which wasn't very far from the school. Unfortunately, Jesse had the night off which just left Luke and I for the night. Luke was the owner's kid, which made him the manager of the place. He was actually pretty nice most of the time, but he made work a little boring. My job is to mainly keep all the music organized and the instruments all clean and straightened out. There are times where he lets me play the guitars a little, which makes my job a little bit more fun. Luke is also a pretty cool manager because he doesn't mind when we are on our phones.

It's almost the end of my shift and so far it has gone by slowly. I've spent most of it playing on my phone because we haven't gotten many customers. I was currently playing my Clash of Clans game, and yes I'm _that_ much of a loser that I play it, when the door went off. I didn't pay much attention to it and continued to play my game. It's been a few minutes since the door opened and I still haven't heard the customer move around. Curious, I looked up and was greeted by red hair and a smile. When I recognized it was Chloe, I smiled wide.

"Well hello stranger, what brings you in here?" I asked as I closed out of my game and put my phone in my pocket.

She smiled and offered me a cup of something. "Well, I wanted to go through with my promise of a surprise so I decided to come by and give you this. I would have brought you coffee, but I wasn't sure you liked it so instead I brought you hot chocolate. I really hope you like it."

I smiled and took the cup from her and took a sip. "I love hot chocolate. It's actually one of my favorite beverages to have in the winter. Thank you Chloe."

She smiled and leaned against the counter. "Why you're welcome Becs. So, doesn't your shift end soon?"

I grinned and said, "Too excited to hang out with badass Beca Vause huh?"

She laughed and said, "Oh yes, you caught me. I've been waiting all day for this moment."

I laughed as well and walked from behind the counter, placing my hot chocolate near her. "But yeah, my shift is over soon. Our manager Luke decided to leave already so I just have to finish cleaning everything up and I will be ready to go."

"Do you need any help with anything Becs?" Chloe asked as she watched me go to the door and turn off the open sign.

I smiled and shook my head no and said, "Thanks for the offer but I've already done most of the stuff that I need to get done so it won't take me long." I locked the door behind me and then went behind the counter to grab the sweeper. "If you want, you can sit on the stool behind the counter. I won't get in trouble, Luke is pretty cool about things like that."

Chloe smiled and watched me clean up the store. She started random conversations with me while doing so, which made the time go by faster. "So, I noticed that Stacie didn't talk to you once today. How come?"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued sweeping. "I honestly have no clue. I don't really mind though. I mean, ever since last night things have been way too awkward for me. And besides, I don't want to spend all of my time with her, otherwise I may be leading her on and I definitely don't want to hurt her any more than I have to."

Chloe nodded her head and said, "I definitely understand on that. I just thought it was weird since you two are practically inseparable."

"That's more like Jesse and I. I swear that boy is attached to the hip." I said as I moved over to the register, which happened to be right next to Chloe.

I could feel her warm presence almost touching me, which made me get instant butterflies and nerves. Chloe's warm laughter filled the room as she said, "That boy gets way too excited. I saw him jumping around earlier today when you told him something. Apparently it was something exciting."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, he gets excited easily, especially if it comes to me. He's more of a protective big brother and just wants to see me happy. According to him, I haven't dated enough girls for his liking and he just wants me to find a girlfriend."

I continued to count the money in the drawer and then proceed to put it in a heavy-duty zip bag. I walked over to the office and opened up the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet and placed the bag inside. After closing it back up, I locked the drawer and then locked the office doors. Looking up at Chloe, I caught her checking me out, which made me blush a bunch.

"Okay, I'm finally done closing up the place. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

She smiled and walked out from behind the counter. "More than ready. Let's get to your house and watch some Netflix."

I laughed and opened the door for her. After she walked out, I shut off all the lights and put in the security code so it turns on. Locking the door, I followed her to her car while drinking my hot chocolate. _It really was sweet of her to bring me this tonight. And to give me a ride. I really need to get a car soon._

Chloe stopped by the passenger side door and opened it for me with a smile. I smiled and said, "Why thank you. You didn't have to do that, you know?"

She smiled and waited until I got in before she shut the door. She then walked over and got in herself. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

I blushed and looked out the window as she started the car. The car ride was silent for the most part, but I could hear Chloe quietly singing to whatever song was playing on the radio. _She has a beautiful voice. I could fall asleep listening to it._ We finally pulled into my driveway and I could tell that both of my parents are home.

Sighing, I turned to Chloe and said, "Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late you know. We could always leave here and go hang out somewhere else."

Chloe turned to me and smiled. "I'm sure Becs. Your parents can't be that bad. I mean, I've already met one of them and she seemed pretty nice."

"That's because she's the cool one. She is the one that usually lets me go out and do things on a school night whenever Piper goes to bed. Now Piper, she's nice and all but she is a little bit stricter. Oh and they bicker a lot so don't pay too much attention to that if it happens." I said as I got out of the car.

Chloe followed and quickly came up beside me. "She really can't be that bad. I still think my parents are way worse."

I snorted at that and mumbled a "I highly doubt that" and opened up the door. I let her walk in first and I followed behind her and shut the door. We both slid our shoes off as I yelled, "Hey guys, I'm home!"

I could hear the television going on in the living room and I figured that at least Alex was in the living room. I led the way with Chloe following behind me. I could have sworn that I felt her eyes checking me out the whole time though. Walking into the living room, I saw that I was right.

"Hey mom, what are you watching?" I asked casually. Chloe was standing beside me a little awkwardly.

She quickly shook it off though and greeted Alex with a smile and said, "Hello again Mrs. Vause."

Alex looked over and smiled. "Oh hey Chloe. It's nice to see you again. And please, call me Alex. I haven't heard Mrs. Vause since my mother has been around."

That was when I heard Piper come walking quickly into the living room. I can tell that she is really excited, which makes me nervous. "Oh hello, I don't believe we have met before. I'm Beca's other mother Piper Chapman, but you can call me Piper."

Chloe smiled and shook her hand while saying, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Chloe Beale. Beca and I are doing an English project together."

Piper let go of her hand and said, "It's very nice to meet you. Now I can put a face to the name. Beca here has told us so much about you."

I instantly blushed and said through clenched teeth, "Mother!"

Alex chose that time to intervene. "Now, now Pipes, why don't we leave these two alone. I'm sure they have plenty of work to do for their project. Beca, why don't you and Chloe go up to your room and I will come and get you when supper is ready."

I gave her a thankful look in which she just winked and went back to the couch. I walked up the stairs with Chloe following me. We finally got to my room and I walked in slowly while saying, "Well…here's my room. I'm sorry if it is a little messy. I was kind of in a hurry this morning so I didn't have the chance to clean up."

Chloe walked in and I shut the door. I could see she was looking around my room with a smile on her face. "This room is really cute Becs. I like it." I blushed at her compliment and let her continue to look around. I watched as she walked over to my guitar. "You play guitar? I didn't know that."

I blushed again and said, "I try not to let many people know. But yeah, I've been playing guitar for a few years now." I went over and sat on my bed and watched as she moved around my room. _I never would have thought that I would have Chloe Beale in my room. God she's so beautiful. I really, really like this girl. She's so down to earth and so easy to talk to._

Chloe finished her tour of my room by my two computers. She then looked over at me curiously. "Not to pry or anything but um, why do you have two computers? Please don't tell me you're one of those computer gaming people that has to have one computer for games and the other for regular things." Chloe said jokingly.

I giggled and said teasingly, "Oh you caught me. I'm just a huge World of War Craft nerd." She laughed at that and I said, "No but I have the other computer because I do my mixes on one of them. One computer is filled with nothing but equipment for that and the other computer is for homework and other things."

Chloe's eyes lit up at that. "Wait, mixing as in DJ mixing?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, which is another thing that not many people know about me. I take songs that I think would go well together and I make one new song with them all."

"That's so awesome! Do you think I could listen to them sometime?" Chloe asked.

I blushed and looked down and said, "Um…no one has ever heard them before. But um maybe you can listen to them some time."

Chloe smiled and went and sat down close next to me. "Well, if it doesn't make you feel comfortable then I won't make you. Only when you are ready."

I smiled and looked in her eyes. _Man she has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They are _so_ blue. I just want to lean in and kiss her._ I was taken from my thoughts when I realized that we were both slowly leaning in to one another. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Are we about to kiss? Is this really going to happen?_ Right before our lips could touch, my phone went off. We both jumped apart as I grabbed my phone. I saw that it was from Jesse. **"Hey! How is everything going? Have you two kissed yet?"** I rolled my eyes and put my phone on my nightstand.

"I'm guessing whoever it was it wasn't important?" Chloe asked with a grin.

I smiled at her and said, "It was just Jesse being Jesse. I will text him later."

She giggled and she scooted back to my pillows, which I followed. "You don't have to ignore your best friend on my account Becs. I don't mind."

"Re…Really? I'm not used to being able to text while hanging out with someone. Unless it's with Jesse. He's the only one that doesn't mind." I said as I looked at Chloe.

Chloe looked surprised and said, "Wait…Stacie wouldn't let you text other people?"

I shook my head no. "Nope. Every time I tried to, she would either get pissed at me or try and start a wrestling fight to get my attention back to her."

Chloe clenched her fist together and I can tell she's angry. "That's complete crap. I'm sorry you have to go through that Beca. I can promise you that it's okay to text or talk to anyone you want when we hang out. I don't mind."

I smiled and said, "Thank you Chloe. Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure how Stacie and I are even friends. She tries to control a lot of things that I do."

My phone went off again and I saw that it was Jesse. **"Judging from the fact that you haven't texted me back, you guys are either **_**busy**_** or you are choosing to ignore my texts. By the way, don't forget to ask about the party tomorrow!"**

I rolled my eyes and texted him back. **"One: get your head out of the gutter. Two: we haven't done anything. Yet. And three: I'll invite her, don't worry."**

I looked up at Chloe who has preoccupied herself by watching TV. I smiled and poked her side and said, "Hey, I have a question for you."

She giggled and said, "Well, I may have an answer. What is it Becs?"

"Well, tomorrow is Friday and normally on Fridays parties are thrown. Well…Jesse and I got invited to one of Amy's parties tomorrow night at her house and I was wondering if you would like to come. I would completely understand if you couldn't make it. You probably have some other party to go to with Aubrey or something." I said, rambling.

I was stopped by her finger being placed on my lips. "Beca, you can stop rambling. I would love to go with you. And besides, believe it or not but Aubrey and I don't really do anything on the weekends."

I blushed from the feeling of her finger on my lips. "So, you're telling me that _the_ Chloe Beale normally doesn't go to parties on the weekends?"

She laughed and said, "I like how you say my name like I'm a celebrity or something. But no, I don't go to parties much. I've been to a few, but they've been more like formal events."

"Well, you kind of are a celebrity at school. I mean, everyone there loves you or looks up to you at least. And it seems like every guy wants to be with you and every girl wants to be you." I said in awe.

"Really? I've never actually noticed that much. I try not to pay attention to the whole popularity fact. I could honestly care less about it. It's more Aubrey who cares. I swear if she didn't have her popularity then she would go insane." Chloe said.

"Why do you let her control you then? I mean, from what I can tell you're a pretty cool and down to earth type of person. If I wouldn't have known you, or at least of you, for so long then I wouldn't have guessed you're popular. Now Aubrey on the other hand…she's an entirely different story." I said.

"I've just never been fond of the popularity. I think the only reason why I am is because of who my parents are. You should know by now that name is unfortunately everything around here. And I don't really let Aubrey control me, or at least I don't think I do. It's just…at school I feel like I have to follow her lead or else she'll tell my parents and that will be an entirely different story. If my parents found out that I "wasn't acting under the family name" then everyone would make my life a living hell. I just want to escape that part of my life. Hell, I _wish_ I _could_ escape it but unfortunately I just don't see that happening any time soon." Chloe said with a sad sigh.

"Why don't you just start hanging out with Jesse and I at school? No one really seems to pay much attention to me and if you want, you can just tell people you have to work on that English project with me." I said as I looked at her.

She looks over at me and smiled softly. "If I'm going to hang out with you, I don't want to lie to people about it. The number one thing I hate is lying to others. But, I do want to hang out with you and Jesse. He seems like a pretty cool guy and I know just from the past two days of talking to you that you're pretty cool yourself. Even though I think you don't have an ounce of badass in your body." Chloe winked at me with that.

I was about to respond when there was a knock on my door and Alex popped her head in my room. "Hey guys, I just wanted to say that supper is ready and that I highly suggest you come down as soon as you can because the next person who comes up will be Pipes and trust me, you don't want that." She threw me a wink and closed the door.

I groaned and said, "I'm so sorry that my parents keep acting like that. I'm telling you, they are pretty embarrassing at times."

She smiled and got up from the bed and offered me a hand. I took it and I instantly got butterflies and a shock feeling going up and down my entire body. "It's fine Beca. I promise you that my parents and family are way worse."

"Oh trust me, you haven't even eaten dinner with us yet. This is where the arguing usually goes." I said as I walked out of the room. We walked down the stairs together and our hands accidentally brushed against one another, sending another round of shocks and butterflies throughout my body.

Thankfully, supper this time wasn't as bad as it normally is. I think it was because my parents were trying to leave a good impression on Chloe, which I was thankful for. They did ask Chloe a lot of questions like how she met me, who her parents were and what her family life is like. They also asked if she planned on hanging out with me for a while, which I quickly told Chloe that she didn't have to answer that. Once supper was done with, we walked back upstairs to my room.

"Well, that was definitely interesting I must say." Chloe said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on my bed. "I'm sorry again about that. I should have warned you that they would most likely be asking you a lot of questions either personal or not."

"I didn't really mind the questions. They aren't as bad as what my parents would have asked though. Theirs would be more along the lines of "What are your intentions with our daughter?" or "Do you plan on ever hurting her?" Trust me, it would be way more embarrassing." Chloe said as she plopped down next to me. I noticed she was a lot closer to me than she normally is.

"Well, would you like to watch some Netflix before you have to go?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded her head excitedly. We decided to watch Imagine Me and You. It was about halfway through the movie when I felt Chloe slowly lay her head on my shoulder. I looked over at her, which she looked up at me and smiled. "Is this okay?" She asked softly.

I smiled and nodded my head yes and said, "It's perfectly fine. Here, let me move so you can be a little bit more comfy."

I moved around and she ended up laying her head on my chest with my arm around her shoulders. We stayed like this for the entire movie. By the time the movie was over, I could hear soft snores being made by my ear. I looked down and saw that she was sound asleep. Smiling at the sight, I slowly moved so I could get off the bed without waking her. I decided to grab a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt and go in my bathroom to change. On the way there, Alex stopped me in the hallway.

"I just wanted to let you know that your mother and I are going to bed. I would have already told you, but when I popped my head into your room earlier, you two looked way too cozy and I didn't want to interrupt your movie." Alex said with a grin.

I smiled and said, "Alright, goodnight mom. Oh! Before I forget, is it okay if Chloe just stays the night tonight? She's sound asleep in there and I don't want her to drive home half asleep."

She smiled at me and said, "That's not a problem Beca." She was about to walk away when she quickly turned around and said, "Oh by the way, your mother and I approve. I mean…if things were to develop between you two, you have our approval…not that you would need it anyway…but just in case…"

I smiled and gave her a hug and said, "I'm not sure if things are going to develop between us, but thank you."

"Oh I think they will. You may not see it, but that girl likes you a lot. I have caught her checking you out multiple times. And you can just tell by the way she looks at you that the girl is smitten. Just give it time." Alex said with one final hug.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed clothes. Walking back in my room, I saw that Chloe was sitting up on my bed confused.

Her face lit up when she saw me walk in the room. "Oh thank god, for a second there I thought it was a dream. I should probably go home though, I don't want to get you in trouble for staying here late."

I smiled and stopped her from getting up. "It's not a problem. I already asked to see if it was okay if you stayed tonight and they said yes. I don't want you driving home half asleep. Here's an extra pair of clothes and the bathroom is right down the hall first door to the left. You can go change in there and then we can go to sleep if you would like."

Chloe smiled and took the clothes. She kissed my cheek and stood up and said, "Thank you Beca. I'll be right back."

I blushed and watched her leave the room. I grabbed my phone and saw that Jesse texted me. **"What do you mean yet?"** And then there was another: **"Becaw! You can't leave me hanging like this!"** And then another: **"Okay, this isn't funny anymore. I demand you to tell me or I will go over to your house and interrupt anything that is going on."**

I laughed at the texts and responded back to him. **"Dude, relax. I promise you nothing has happened. I'll fill you in tomorrow. By the way, Chloe is joining us at the party tomorrow night."** I got an instant response. **"Good! I mean good to the part about her coming with us. Not good that nothing has happened yet. Come on Becs! Make a move already!"**

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back on my nightstand. As soon as I do, Chloe walked in. I almost groaned in excitement how amazing she looks in my clothes. She has pulled her hair up in a messy bun and she's put on glasses. She smiled at me and walked over to my bed and laid down next to me.

"Alright, I'm ready for bed now. I had to get those contacts out, they were bugging me like crazy." Chloe said.

"I didn't even know you had contacts." I said randomly.

She giggled and said, "Not many do know and I plan to keep it that way. I hate wearing glasses. They make me look dorky."

"No they don't. They look really good on you." I said. As soon as I said it though, I blushed and looked down.

Chloe smiled and said, "Well thank you. You're the first to ever think that."

I smiled and was still blushing. Leaning over, I turned off the light and got under the covers. Seconds after, I felt the sheets move and I felt Chloe slide under with me. "Goodnight Beca. Have sweet dreams."

I smiled and said, "Goodnight Chloe."

I believe that was the best night of sleep I have ever had.

**So there's the next chapter for you guys! What do you think? =) Like I said before, I'm trying to slowly ease the whole Beca/Chloe relationship thing and not make it rushed. Also, I'm not trying to hate on Stacie either. I think I've mentioned that in another chapter before but it's true. I love the Stacie character to pieces and I think Stacie and Beca are cute together. It's just this story is going to be a Bechloe story so in order to do that, I kind of have to bash on Stacie just a smidge, even though it kills me to do it. =P Anyway, please send reviews and all of the usual. I really look forward to reading what you guys think of the story. I'll make sure the wait for the next chapter isn't too long, but no promises. ;) Until next time. =)**


End file.
